This invention relates in general to plumbing fixtures having stoppered drains. The invention relates specifically to a device which may be attached to the stopper of a plumbing fixture to prevent the inadvertent loss of objects down the drain bore.
Devices for preventing loss down plumbing fixture drains are old, as are spring devices for the prevention of loss of solid objects down a drain.
In Keech, U.S. Pat. No. 335,363 (1886), and Gage, U.S. Pat. No. 313,068 (1885), a coil spring is placed within the drain bore to obstruct the passage of non-liquid waste.
It should be noted that, as the protector was within the drain bore in both cases, an object was allowed to enter the drain bore and was then stopped. This necessitated the removal of the device and the lost object from the drain bore. Any erratic motion while removing the protector from the drain could cause the objects trapped by the protector to be dislodged and fall into the drain bore.
Further protective devices were attached to the stopper itself, Gessler U.S. Pat. No. 1,203,530 (1916), but again, the protector was disposed within the drain bore during operation.